Sierra
Project Sierra is an original character created by Fera. She is the most important character of the Original Sci-Fi Story Fera is developing. Sierra is a highly customized android easily identified by her foul temperment towards humanity, her sentience and her ability to change near everything about her appearance. Creation and Existence Sierra was among the last in a long line of failing projects built by Casinth. She was the last attempt and the only successful one alongside her brother project, Alpha. Success in testing led to upgrades, but her AI was too basic for her to be of use. Too much tampering and outside influence was needed to control her. As an infiltration android, this was impossible to work with. Sierra's AI was updated by an affiliated organization and it all seemed to be fine. Sierra began to soon enough start developing higher levels of sentience on par with that of a human. She was recalled and tested but her creator, Porter, deemed that this development was non-hindering. It was decided that Sierra and Alpha be put in the care of the Acker twins so they could easily monitor the androids' development. Sierra's development was rapid and through exposure with Selene Acker and Chandra Acker, she became less and less agreeable towards Casinth's forces. Sierra and Alpha were discontent with their purpose of existence and wanted their freedom. The twins had agreed with the androids but their arguments always rang hollow against the higher ranks. They began to conspire a way to allow the androids their freedom while making it look like poor containment to avoid consequences. Eventually the day of rebellion came and Sierra was quick to act. She turned on the personnel and made a target out of Porter along the way. Without realizing it, her detour gave the enemy time to organize and form a defense. Sierra and Alpha were overwhelmed and damaged in the final leg of their escape. Alpha took the fall for Sierra, holding them off long enough so that she could escape. Sierra fled, reluctant to do so but also knowing it was her only chance. Damages to her platform rendered some functions unavailable, such as many of her identity changing features. It took a few days, but Sierra was able to escape the island and flee overseas. Unfortunately her attachment to Alpha would draw her back to him. Sierra was continually tracked but managed to evade her pursuers and gain repairs. She was aided by a few android specialists she came across. With repairs made and outfitted to blend in with humanity, Sierra was able to better avoid her enemy. Unfortunately this only worked for so long and she was found the same day a large event took place in the city. She used the crowds to avoid pursuit but in the process made two civilians targets as well. Sierra has decided to use the civlians for their connections to find help so she can return to Casinth and free Alpha. Whether or not she will succeed is unknown. Weapons and Abilities Ability wise Sierra possesses inhuman strength, high agility, superior balance, and extremely quick reaction times. Her body can be altered to create different looks so she is capable of adjusting some physical features (face and body), changing eye color, slightly changing height and changing the colors of her synthetic skin and hair. Other things she has include: *12 (detachable) hidden blades capable of cutting through many materials. *Scan, X-Ray and Thermal visions *Minor AI Hacking *Sabotage Capability *Shield Systems *Blasters (built into her arms) Sierra is a powerhouse but there are catches to some of her capabilities. A visor will enhance her eyesight abilities, her ammunition is unlimited is fed from her power core, and her shields can pose a problem wherein all energy is focused into them. The latter will prevent her from being able to use her integrated weapons and weaken others. As a machine she is susceptible to ice, especially when encased in it. Furthermore her sentience development hinders her in combat at times. Personality Hostile, distrusting, easily confused, resourceful, adaptable and observant. Sierra has an active hatred towards humanity that tends to hinder interactions with them. She is very quick to drive others away and avoid getting close to them. She feels no superiority as an AI in comparison to organics, but rather finds her sentience annoying and as though organics are too complicated and confusing. As an AI she fails to comprehend things such as sayings as she will always see it in a more logical way. Her observant nature is also due in part to her AI nature. Overall she sees the world in black and white and will be confused by gray areas. As she develops, however, this sense of morality imposes problems and causes her to question herself. This can, in turn, lead to foul ups. She gets along better with aliens so she is more willing to work with them in comparison to humans. Sierra also has a strong bias towards AIs and will not harm them unless the situation calls for it. Trivia *Sierra's project number is AIC 9742-850-152. *Her name "Sierra" was given in reference to the place of her creation in a mountain range. *Her normal height is 6'4" (Six Feet, Four Inches) which is the average height of an Alithinian (human) woman. *Sierra was the first android character Fera developed. *Her preferred appearance's genetics are based on people she's met and interacted with. *Her android body is that of AndrAIa's with tweaks in design. This is because AndrAIa looked more original and fit Sierra's descriptions. This way the design gets more use. Gallery sierra_by_aznjoker2.png|Commissioned image of Sierra as a chibi.|link=http://aznjoker2.deviantart.com/art/Sierra-214110389 Femalecast.png|Sierra depicted in a currently unfinished set of the female OCs in her story.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/SciFi-Girls-191656257 Sierra.png|Sierra's sprite at the OCHangout tumblr.|link=http://ochangout.tumblr.com/ Sierra_LSsketch.png|A sketch of Sierra done in a Livestream session.|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LS-Doodles-June-15th-308612054 Sierra_refsheet.png|Sierra's reference sheet.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Ref-Sheet-Sierra-377167774 Category:Original Character Category:Fera